SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn-Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed - Galvanic Troll
Galvanic Troll is the crossover from S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn and Noah 10. Sypnosis Noah is eating tacos. Noah: Yum. Noah ran out of tacos. He transformed. Noah: Upgrade! Noah morphed into a Taco Machine and made more tacos. He started eating them. Noah: This is li- Suddenly some robotic thingy come down and stole Noah's tacos. It crushed them in its hands. Noah: NUUUUUUU Robotic alien: (trollface) Noah activated his Matrix, but the alien opened a portal and jumped in. Noah: COME BACK HERE. Noah jumped in too. IN BEN'S WORLD... Ben 23: BoredboredboredboardboredBORED. The alien jumped out of the portal. He picked Ben up. Ben 23: PUT ME DOWN! D: Noah jumped through the portal. The alien threw Ben at Noah and ran. Ben 23: Ohaider. You're that Nohands kid. Noah: Noah. -_- Ben: Whatever. Noah: That guy destroyed my tacos! I'm after revenge! Noah transformed into XLR8 and ran after him. Ben: WAIT! Ben 23 holds X-Loader, who reloads into V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent and flying towards after Noah. V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): So you're chasing this guy just because he destroyed your tacos? Noah: SHUT UP! Tacos are godly food! Ben: Umm okay. The alien starts shooting lasers at Noah and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Ben: Hmm...Everytime we meet, we always get shot by some lasers... Noah: O RLY A laser hit Noah. Ben: Yes rly. Noah got up and reverted back. Ben jumped out of Paladin Mode, then X-Loader reloads into Shoutmon. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): I get it evolves here! An EPIC Transformation sqeuence... Ben: Shoutmon evolves! ...then, he after Shoutmon evolves and activates V-Genetic into V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid, ending sequence. Ben (voice): OmegaShoutmon! It out... Noah: So whut's up. Ben: I've been throwing Pokemon keychains at random animals. Noah: ... Ben: THEY TAUNT ME. Noah: Well, we need to focus on catching Mr. Roboto. Noah transformed. Noah: Bullet! Ben: Quick question. Why do we shout out the names of our aliens? Noah:...Y'know, that's a good question... Noah flew away. Ben: Now, OmegaShout! V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): Sorry, that about problem from "Revive Your Drive" to damages with Perodua S-Series to about Taco alien! When he OmegaShoutmon flew away. Ben: No, god. The robot alien was trolling everybody in the town. He was painting troll faces on billboards. Noah: HEY! Come back here, Taco Killer! Alien: NEVAH. The alien pulled out a troll face and threw it at Noah. Noah: OH FAQ. Then... V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in V (assisted Dorulu Cannon, via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): Dorulu Cannon! Then fires it at the mask before it hits Noah, before reverted back into V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid. V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): W00T. Noah flew at the alien and crashed into him and exploded. The alien used a Troll Barrier and protected himself. Alien: Problem? Noah: I hate you. -_- OmegaShoutmon shot lasers at the alien with his "Victorize Banking". He dodged and threw a troll face at OmegaShout. OmegaShoutmon shot it from "V" on his forehead, but missed. It hit him in the face. OmegaShoutmon's face was now a Troll Face. Noah: Perodua Alza's possession is that V-Genetic, great. Now his face is even uglier! V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (possessed Troll Face, via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): ...I hate you so much. OmegaShoutmon shot it from "V" on his head and destroyed the face. V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): I'M MAD, BRO. Alien: U MAD, BRO? V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): WHAT DO YOU THINK? RAAAAAH RAAAAEGGGGGG OmegaShoutmon charged at the Alien while shooting lasers. V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): STEEL- I MEAN LASER WIIIIIING (there and attacks him) Omega the Fusion! Ben: What the similar to OmegaShoutmon! OmegaShoutmon's Omega the Fusion hit the alien. BAM EXPLOSION. Noah: He's still there. The Alien threw a troll face at OmegaShoutmon. OmegaShoutmon dodged. Noah transformed. Noah: Doomer! Noah shot electricity at the alien. Noah: Look, I'm tired and don't feel like fighting. Just give up and make me more tacos. Alien: Cool story bro! THAT'S ME! The Alien flew away. V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident with Noah, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Genetic Reborn): WTFUDGE did he mean by "THAT'S ME!" Noah: Uhh......Idk? TBC... Category:Crossover episodes